Twas the night before Christmas
by Jpbake
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Drac has a huge problem on his hands. He doesn't know what to get Mavis for Christmas. So what does he do? He has his friends go out and get something for her in his name. Will they get her the perfect gift, or will this Christmas turn out a disaster for Drac and the pack. Story done (mostly) in Rhyme.


**I know it's not Christmas yet but i couldn't wait any longer to post this up. This is my first Christmas story I have done and since my Halloween One Shot with Hotel Transylvania was a success last year i thought it would be fun to use them again.**

 **And to keep in the Christmas spirit I thought it would be cool to do the whole story in rhyme (Well mostly all rhyme). Which believe me was harder than you might think. I believe it turned out well though and hope you enjoy it as much as i did making it.**

Twas the night before Christmas and at the hotel

A vampire was pacing the floor and chewing his fingernails.

The stores were about to close and he forgot to get a gift for his daughter.

But she had so much stuff however he didn't know what to get her.

Drac worried and and worried till he felt he couldn't worry no more.

If he didn't stop pacing in a circle he would wear a hole in the floor.  
Needing a idea fast he quickly stopped his pouting,

straightening up his poster he turned toward the stairs and started shouting.

"Here Frank, here Griffin, here Johnny, Here Murry, here Wayne, here, Wanda, here Dennis, here Winnie get down here and hurry."

As he turned his ear to the stairway what else could he possibly hear,

But the running of eight pairs of footsteps each rushing in fear.

They ran they slipped and fell down the lobby stairs.

Each screaming and cursing as they flew through the air.

"As you all may know" Drac said as the gang picked themselves up off the floor. "Tomorrow is Christmas, it's already practically here.

I can tell that from all the joy and laughter from kids filled with to much holiday cheer.

The stores are about to close soon and we are running out of time.

I'm so stressed out now that it has me talking in rhyme.

Christmas has always been Mavis's favorite holiday, she looked forward to it every year.

If she finds out I didn't get her anything she will surely break out in tears."

"I don't know about you" Johnny replied "But I got her gift a long time ago.

Back in July before the streets was decorated with ice and snow."

"But ever since she's became a mother Mavis has became so hard to shop for." Drac said

"I use to know what to get her every year but I don't no more.

Which is why I need you all to get her something for me, I don't care as long as it is nice.

Maybe a scarf, or a sweater or some Christmas mice." Drac then handed all of them some money as he pushed them out the door.

"Here, now go and buy her some useless junk at the mall.

Now dash away, dash away, dash away all.

Don't come back until you by her something she could treasure.

Something she will hold onto forever and ever."

And with that they were all thrown out into the snow.

Walking to the mall while shivering from head to toe.

"Man I can't believe Drac is making us do his shopping for him" Murry griped "Talk about lazy

I tell you sometimes Drac gets under my skin so bad he drives me crazy."

"Well we ain't going to get this job done faster by griping" Johnny said "So we might as well just let it go.

We get Mavis a gift and get back to the hotel and warm up with some hot coco."

Murry still wasn't happy but he sucked it up.

As cold as it was he could use some hot coco in his cup.

As they reached the mall they decided the best way to each split up into four pairs of two.

Johnny and Frank went to the sporting section while Wanda drug Wayne to go look at the shoes.

Murry and Griffin went to the pet store to look for Mavis a Pet

While Dennis and Winnie didn't know what to get her quite yet.

They wanted something special something she would treasure forever.

A gift that she would cherish forever and ever.

To find that certain gift however they had to travel from store to store.

To find that special gift that they knew Mavis would surely adore.

"Come on Wanda I think you've bought enough" Wayne said as Wanda piled so many boxes of shoes in Wayne's hands they were about to get overstuffed.

"Drac gave us only so much money I guarantee you don't have enough,

to pay for all of this over priced overly fancy stuff."

"But there are just so many pairs of lovely shoes." Wanda said

"That it is nearly impossible to choose."

"They are just shoes" Wayne griped "how hard is it to pick a pair?"

You women are to obsessed with fashion I swear."

"You just don't get the woman way." Wanda said as she took Wayne's hand and started leading him away.

"Now come I think I saw some lovely gowns over here."

Wanda then heard a small whimper From Wayne in her ear.

"We've already went way pass the limit," Wayne griped "we don't have anymore cash."

"Well lucky for us," Wanda winked "I always keep with me a secret stash."

"Secret stash?" Wayne gasped

"Yeah for emergency's like this." Wanda said "I keep some cash in the glove department of our hearse.

And whenever I need it I reach in and put some in my purse."

Then as Wanda ran to the gowns Wayne struggled to keep up pace.

But that was mainly because he was holding on to so many shoe boxes he was running out of arm space.

Griffin and Murry walked into the pet store to find Mavis a pet.

The type of pet though they didn't quite know yet.

"How about a snake" Griffin said as he looked at a python. "You think Mavis would like a snake?"

"I don't know." Murry said "Mavis is always concerned about stuff being child friendly, and child friendly a snake does not make."

"Fine" Griffin griped as he looked for something a little less scary.

A animal that didn't have scales, and maybe a little bit more hairy.

"Hey Griffin" Murry suddenly said "I found the perfect pet come over here."

Griffin then rushed to where Murry was and both of them started to cheer.

"A rat is the perfect pet for our little vampire bat." Murry said

"After all bats our basically already a winged rat."

"And it's nowhere near as dangerous as a snake." Griffin added

"the perfect gift for Mavis this little rat will make."

Griffin took the rat and took him to the cashier to buy.

While Murry kept poking the rat and calling it a cute little guy.

And when the cashier put the rat in a box and the animal was sold,

Murry and Griffin didn't notice as they walked out the store that the box didn't have any air holes.

Johnny knew the perfect gift to get, and he took Frank to the sporting store to help him get it.

A fresh new bike, the ultimate ride,

painted pitch black with flames on it's side.

A BMX made specifically for stunts and tricks.

"Oh wow," Franks gasped "Now that's sick."

"If you think that's cool" Johnny said "Just wait till you see Mavis on her new ride.

She can shred pavement so bad you might just die."

"She can do flips and spins better then anyone I know.

Oh when she sees this bike her face will just glow."

The two of them quickly bought the bike and left with a big grin on their face.

He couldn't wait to see Mavis take this puppy out for a race.

Dennis and Winnie walked into every store

but left empty handed each time they walked out the door.

For Dennis still couldn't find the perfect gift for his mom

he was starting to feel like this whole trip was a huge bomb.

The last store in the mall was one of arts and crafts.

But how was they going to find a great gift in a place like that.

Suddenly Winnie had a great idea, a brilliant idea,

she had a brilliant and excellent absolute amazing idea.

She reached into Dennis' right pants pocket and pulled out a family picture and ran into the store,

while Dennis ran in chasing and calling out for her.

"Winnie what are you doing?" Dennis asked confused.

"You'll see my zing." Winnie said amused.

Winnie walked up to a lady who was painting a picture

Winnie then got the lady's attention and handed her the family picture.

"Can you make a painting out of this?" Winnie asked "It's for a very important some one."

The lady looked down at Winnie and smiled "Well aren't you just a cute one.

Of course I can make a painting out of this and it will only take a few minutes.

Just take a seat anywhere in the store and I will get you when I'm done with it."

Winnie thanked the lady and went to take a seat,

While Dennis walked to the vending machine outside to get himself a treat.

Within twenty minutes the painting was done

Winnie and Dennis took the painting to inspect the job the lady had done.

The painting was perfect it had the whole Drac family, Drac and Mavis, and Dennis and Johnny.

But it didn't just stop with them however the painting also had all their friends. Frank, Griffin, Murry, Wayne Wanda and Winnie.

"This is the perfect gift for mommy." Dennis screamed "This is it.

Winnie how did you think of something so brilliant?"

"It's simple Dennis" Winnie said "Christmas is about family

You don't need to get someone something big, expensive or fancy.

The perfect gift doesn't come from a package it comes from the heart.

It comes out of love, which is something no one can tear apart."

Dennis knew Winnie was right, just like he knew he got his mother the perfect gift that night.

The two of them paid the woman and walked out the door.

Both knowing this was the gift that they were looking for.

They all went back to the hotel and went straight to bed

with visions of sugar plums and tomorrow morning dancing in their head.

When they got up the next night there arose such a clatter

they all ran downstairs to see what was the matter.

And what did they see but Drac banging on pots and pans

telling everyone to get up and get out of bed.

The pack slowly crawled down the stairs letting out big yawns.

Cause they didn't get into bed until way after dawn.

"Uh uh," Drac said patting Wayne on the back "no time to be tired Christmas is here.

So grab yourself a cup of coffee and start showing some Holiday cheer."

But Wayne protested "But I just got to sleep"

"It's Christmas Wayne" Drac replied "There's no time to count sheep"

Then the one Drac was waiting for the most finally made it down the stairs.

Mavis, still in her pajamas, rubbing her tired eyes and sporting uncombed bed hair.

"Mavis my dear daughter," Drac said "Merry Christmas my honey bat."

"Thanks Daddy," Mavis yawned "I feel like I slept like a cat."

"All right" Drac said turning to the pack "It's the moment you've been waiting for.

Time to open present's. I won't make you wait anymore.

So they all ran off and grabbed their gifts from under the tree,

opening them as they shrilled and shrieked with glee.

Dennis got some video games while Winnie got some dog treats.

And Frank got a package of Christmas meat.

"Wait what is this." Drac said as he opened a box that had a Christmas sweater.

He looked at the lettering on it that read "Santa's little helper."

"Oh that's from me." Wanda said "It came in your size and it was so cute I couldn't resist."

Drac being nice tried the sweater on and smiled. Although inside he was screaming cause boy did it itch.

The rest of the gift opening went mainly well.

Except for Wayne who got from Murry and dog collar covered with jingle bells.

Finally it was time for Mavis to open her presents, starting with the one from Griffin and Murry.

Drac couldn't wait to see what his friends got her and was hoping she would unwrap that in a hurry.

For once they got back to the hotel he put the presents in his name.

So that if she liked them he would get all the glory and fame.

After all the rest had said they all gotten her gifts already so he needed some gifts for he under his name.

And the pack used his money so technacally he bought the gifts all the same.

When Mavis opened Griffin and Murry's gift Murry let out a huge "Oh no!"

The rat inside the box was dead, they forgot to put in air holes.

Drac gasped and glared at Griffin and Murry with murder in his eyes.

And the two of them was really wanting to find a good place to hide.

But Mavis didn't look upset, in fact she just thought it was a new type of Christmas meat.

And she hadn't had breakfast yet so she needed something to eat.

She picked the dead rat up by the tell and scarfed it down in one bite.

While Drac's anger calmed down, he wouldn't need to hurt Murry and Griffin tonight.

Wayne's and Wanda's gift was next and Drac hoped this one would be better

otherwise he would have to mail out to his friends some very uncheery Christmas letters.

But when Mavis opened it what she saw was dozens of gowns and shows.

Leaving everyone, especially Mavis and Drac looking very confused.

"Um, thanks dad." Mavis said as she gazed through the many gowns and shoes "Now I will never be short on gowns and shoes again."

Drac let out a disgusted sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"Note to self" He mumbled to himself "Never let Wanda do shopping for you again."

Next up was the gift from Johnny and Frank and judging from the size Drac knew it had to be good.

And if it wasn't he would give Johnny the biggest tongue lashing he could.

She unwrapped the present to see a brand new bike and Drac seemed pleased

Maybe this holiday season wasn't going to be so bad as originally seemed.

Until Mavis said "Oh daddy I appreciate this but Johnny already got me a bike remember?

He gave me one for Christmas last December."

"WHAT!?" Drac screamed as he turned and gave Frank and Johnny a very angry scowl.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said in realization "I remember that now."

Drac took a couple deep breaths as he forced himself to calm down.

As he resisted the urge to chase his bone headed son-in-law out of town.

Now came Mavis's last gift, the one from Dennis and Winnie,

And Drac hoped just one of the gifts he had his friends buy was worth every penny.

As Mavis opened her last gift everybody gathered around to see what was inside.

And when she opened it everybody's mouths dropped and there eyes went will wide.

Nobody spoke a single word at first as they all stared at the portrait in Mavis's hand.

As a single tear fell from Drac's face as he gazed at the most beautiful portrait he had ever seen in the entire land.

The portrait featured Mavis and Johnny sitting on a bench in the center,

with the rest of the gang taking up the rest of the picture,

the painting had Dennis and Winnie was centered at Mavis and Johnny's feet

With the other wolf pups clinging tightly to Wayne who frowned in defeat.

Griffin, being invisible was nowhere to be seen

And Murry had sucked in his gut trying to look a bit more lean.

Drac was right behind Mavis and Johnny, smiling and standing tall.

While Frank and Wanda looked to be chasing one of the pups who was using Frank's head as a ball.

The painting looked just like the picture the pack took at the park last year.

Mavis was so moved with emotions by the portrait she burst out in tears.

"Thanks Daddy" Mavis said running up to give Drac a hug "This is the best gift I has ever received"

Drac didn't say anything he was to relieved.

"Told you it was a great gift." Winnie bragged to Dennis with a smile.

"Great?" Dennis responded "This is the best gift she has gotten by a mile."

"So," Johnny said to Drac "This turned out to be a good Christmas after all don't you think?"

"Yeah." Drac admitted "Even if yours and most of the others gifts did stink."

"Hey, They heard Frank gripe as he looked at the portrait. "This picture makes me look fat."

"Frank." Mavis said "That's because you are fat."

"Hey everybody come to the window quick." They suddenly heard Murry say with a clatter

and the gang hurried to the window to see what was the matter.

When up in the sky should suddenly appear

But a miniature sled and eight tiny reindeer.

"I knew he was real!" Frank said with glee

"Oh this is so exciting I think I might just pee!"

As they watched through the window they heard Santa give a whistle

and away they flew like the down of a thistle

But the gang smile as they heard him say as he drove out of sight.

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

 **And that's my little Christmas story hope it was fun. I will try to get one last update for one of my other two stories up on here before I shut off for the Christmas Holiday. I will be visiting my Grandparents in Texas for the Holiday so i will be away from my computer for a few days. But i should get one more update up before then.**

 **Till next time. Merry Christmas and go see Rogue One this Friday. (Just had to throw that in sorry.)**


End file.
